Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data transmission method, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting encoded data.
In wireless communications, a data transmission mode may be broadly classified into a unicast mode, a multicast mode, and a broadcast mode. Generally, in order to transmit data in the unicast mode, a wireless channel is required for each device, in which the wireless channel may be transmitted by being divided into time, frequency, or code. The unicast mode may be usefully used when transmitting different data for each receiver. When an error occurs during transmission in the unicast transmission mode, a sender may retransmit data with errors through a feedback channel assigned to each device based on an acknowledgment (ACK) response or negative acknowledgment (NACK).
In general multicast or broadcast communications, the same information is transmitted to the corresponding user. Therefore, unlike the unicast mode, data is transmitted to all receivers through a common channel. The mode has an advantage of transmitting data to many receivers with relatively little radio resources.